shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Antonio Castro
Introduction Antonio Castro is the cook of The Blood Era Pirates, as well as the sixth one to join, after Rodolfo, Chaka, Sakakura, Yoi and Fontane. Out of all the members of the crew, Antonio's past is the most controversial one, making even his crew mates ask themselves why Kaiser invited a person like him in the crew. The reasons for Antonio's actions are unknown, but he's responsible for several massacres that have permanently scarred countries all over the world. In all of those countries, Antonio had a restaurant opened for a short period of time, making his crew mates think that the reason for his actions is because the people didn't appreciate his food. Appearance Antonio is a man of average to above-average height and medium build. He keeps short, light, neat hair; and he often wears a genial expression. He is often shown in his chef's uniform, comprising a light or white double-breasted jacket, a loose tie, an apron, and a tall, cylindrical hat. Also, he wears the small, metallic emblem of a "T" at the upper corners of the chest his jacket and apron, and at the frontal fold of his hat. Personality Antonio generally acts in a calm and elegant manner, especially while serving food. However, his personality changes completely if he doesn't get complimented on his food, to the point he would, sometimes jokingly, sometimes seriously, attempt to kill the person who didn't compliment it. This obsession had turned Antonio into the most feared man among the crew, even more so than the skilled sniper, Rodolfo. While fighting, Antonio acts the most level-headed of The Blood Era Pirates. He almost never lets his emotions get the best of him during a fight, knowing that it can prove to be fatal. Despite acting as if he doesn't care for the well-being of his crew mates, Antonio pays close attention to them during group fights, always coming in to save the ones in danger. It has been hinted by Kaiser that Antonio isn't what he wants to give everyone the impression he is, and that only his "eyes which can see through the darkness" can tell that it's all a facade, yet, he chooses to continue trusting Antonio. In his relationship with other crew members, Antonio seems to get along well with Yoi, Sakakura and Fontane, while not getting along so well with Rodolfo, who rarely compliments his food and Chaka, who he can't stand because of his dumbness. Abilities and Powers Just as it is the case with the navigator of The Blood Era Pirates, Fontane, Antonio's level of power remains a mystery. Both Kaiser and the "Fourth Enigma" have stated that Antonio's real power might be close, if not above that of Rodolfo's, who is considered to be the strongest of The Blood Era Pirates. In fact, Antonio is the only member of the crew to have fought the "Third Enigma", "Fourth Enigma", "Fifth Enigma", "Sixth Enigma", "Seventh Enigma" and "Eighth Enigma". Furthermore, Antonio has clashed with both the "First Enigma", Sakakura, and "Second Enigma", Yoi, thus making him the only person in the world to face all of the top assassins the underworld has to offer and come out alive. Antonio's skill with throwing knives, machetes and hand-to-hand combat is clearly above average, but nowhere near the level of skill the other members of the crew have showed, though, this might be because Antonio is always holding back his full power.